In the last several years land survey equipment has changed dramatically. Changes in technology have allowed this equipment to provide levels of accuracy never before achieved. Though survey equipment has changed, it is still mounted, as survey equipment has been for ages, on a tripod. It is still necessary that the tripod hold survey equipment steady and level to achieve accurate readings. This can be a difficult task since surveys are conducted in the field under temperature extremes. Most field survey tripods have spiked feet to hold the ground. Problems occur when these tripods are set on snow or ice. Within minutes the feet melt through the snow causing instrument position to change. Similar problems occur when a tripod is placed on asphalt on a warm day. The tripod legs sink into the soft asphalt. Many types of tripod feet are available. The tripod feet are designed to grip different surfaces. These various feet however do not prevent the tripod from shifting as the feet melt through the surface on which they are placed. Some insulated foot pads have been designed for machinery but they are designed primarily to dampen vibration from the machine (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,760).
A need remains for means to prevent tripod feet from melting into a surface on which they are placed. Such a means would allow surveys to be conducted with more accuracy, for less cost, and in less time since the surveyor is not constantly resetting the tripod.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.